Winx Club - Episode 516
The Eclipse is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Luna continues to tend to Radius as the eclipse continues. She prays for the Winx's success in their mission. At the Pillar of Light, the pillar was getting unstable and began to collapse. While they worry about that, Tritannus escapes with the pillar's seal and Icy in tow. Flora, Musa and Tecna continue their fight with Darcy and Stormy. Flora knocks the two witches down, then they realize that Tritannus and Icy were leaving without telling them. Tritannus once again uses his mutant slaves as shields to prevent Aisha from following. Aisha then takes out Neptune's sword and fires at two of the mutants, causing the rest to scatter and follow Tritannus again. The two mutants then revert back to normal, revealing to be Nereus and Tressa. Aisha was happy to see them back to normal, then presents Neptune's sword to Nereus, who vows to use it to stop his evil brother. Bloom, Stella, and Aisha regroup with Flora, Musa, and Tecna with the two restored mermaids, but they have bigger problems. If the Pillar of Light collapses, the whole of Magix will be plunged into darkness. Aisha tries to heal it, but her powers were not strong enough. The Winx then try a convergence spell, but even that did not work. The Guardian Selkies say that the Pillar needed its light restored, so Stella steps up and uses her light-affinity powers to restore it. She struggled, but mustered up all the light powers she had, and managed to restore the Pillar. Stella collapses from the power output but was quickly caught by Bloom and Flora. The abandoned Darcy and Stormy chose that moment to sneak away. All around Magix, the eclipse ended and the sun shone once again. At Alfea, Faragonda calls a meeting with Griselda, Palladium, and Wizgiz, saying that they need to step up the Winx' training in mastering their Sirenix powers if they ever want to have any hope of defeating Tritannus. On Solaria, the Winx return to the castle, but Stella seemed reluctant to return, feeling that now the crisis is over, her parents will go back to their usual routine. She eventually decides to head back in alone. Inside, she is greeted by Luna and Radius, who congratulate her on her success. When Stella brought up that she simply did what they would have done, and put them together, Radius immediately brushes it off and goes to return to his duties. Luna chastises him for blowing off Stella, who retorts that nothing he does is good enough for Luna and wonders why she is even still there. Luna angrily leaves the hall, as Radius leaves for his chambers grumbling about his divorced wife, leaving Stella alone and saddened at the development. At Alfea, Faragonda has an astral meeting with Oritel, Erendor, Radius, and Teredor, who argue about their next plan to counter Tritannus. Oritel tells them that they must convene a summit of all the Magic Dimension at his castle on Domino, which they all agree on. In the Winx's dorm, Stella is broken up that her parents are still at odds with each other despite what had happened. Kiko attempts to cheer her up, but wound up doing more harm than good. Bloom then gets a call from Sky who wanted to meet with her later, which she eagerly agrees on. On Eraklyon, Erendor gets annoyed that Sky is gone off when he should be fulfilling his role as prince since he will soon be king. Samara tells her husband that they should not keep Sky confined in the castle all the time, and she does not know where he has gone. Diaspro, who now works at the castle, has an idea of where he is, but says she has no authority to bring him back, so Erendor dubs her as his liaison and orders her to retrieve him. Samara fears Erendor has made a mistake making Diaspro a liaison. At Alfea, the girls are confused when a crumpled up paper ball knocks on their window. Letting it inside, they discover it is a note from Wizgiz to meet them at the Lake Roccaluce. They head to the place, and are horrified to find Wizgiz in the clutches of some tar monster. The Winx transform to fight it, then discovered the hard way that it has the power to take and use their own attack spells back on them. Wizgiz then tells the girls to "fight fire with fire", which Tecna gets an idea about. She uses a spell that absorbs attack spells, so the others use defense spells to deflect the monster's attacks into Tecna's spell. Once collecting enough energy, they shoot it back at the monster, destroying it and flinging Wizgiz away. Bloom quickly catches him, then it turned out the monster was Wizgiz's hat. He actually set the whole thing up as a battle lesson, and they passed. Bloom became shocked at how late it was and quickly returned to Alfea to meet Sky. At Alfea's gate, Sky meets up with Bloom and share a moment, but was instantly ruined when an Eraklyon transport comes down and dispenses Diaspro, much to the couple's surprise. She tells Sky to return to the castle immediately, but he defiantly tells her that he does not take orders from her. Diaspro becomes smug and shows him her liaison seal, showing proof that she is acting on Erendor's orders, which Sky hangs his head in defeat as he could not defy that. He apologizes to Bloom that their get-together was ruined like this and reluctantly returns to Eraklyon. Diaspro mockingly tells Bloom goodbye before leaving, inwardly happy she got to spite Bloom in the process. Major Events *Nereus and Tressa are restored back to their normal forms. *The Pillar of Light is stabilized *The Winx's training in Sirenix is set up. *All the kingdoms unite to fight Tritannus. *King Erendor makes Diaspro his liaison. *Diaspro starts to come between Bloom and Sky. Debuts *Nereus (3D) * Tressa (3D) * King Erendor's Assistant Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Tecna **Musa *Specialists **Sky *Selkies **Serena **Sonna **Lemmy **Desiryee **Lithia **Illiris **Guardian Selkies *Tritannus *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Faragonda *Griselda *Professor Palladium *Professor Wizgiz *Diaspro *Tressa *Nereus *Luna *Radius *Oritel *Teredor *Erendor *Marion *Samara Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *In Season 3, Sky said that Diaspro was banished from Eraklyon. But weirdly, she appeared in Eraklyon in this episode. **This either possibly means that she was forgiven for her actions or that is a mistake and Rainbow totally forgot her banishment. *King Erendor said that Sky was next in line for the throne. However, in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Sky said that he had his coronation. **In Season 4, Sky said he was training to be king. This might mean his father thought Sky needed some training first and retook his place on the throne, or it is another event forgotten by Rainbow. *There is apparently a Winx merchandise now since we see posters of Bloom and Flora in their room (captions reading Fire Fairy and Flower Fairy respectively). *This is the first time Nereus and Tressa are seen in 3D. *It is noted that The Pillar of Light doesn't need its seal to reactivate it. **This might mean that every pillars can be activted by someone with equivalent powers, as Stella and the Pillar of Light. Stella's powers over the sun are equivalent to the pillar's power over light. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella & Sonna *Ilaira Latini as Flora *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Katia Sorrentino as Diaspro *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Roberta Greganti as Faragonda *Alessandro Budroni as Erendor *Ludovica Marineo as Samara *Luca Graziani as Oritel *Rachele Paolelli as Marion, Serena & Lithia *Fabrizio Temperini as Teredor *Eleonora Reti as Tressa *Marco Vivio as Nereus *Mino Caprio as Wizgiz *Stefano Onofri as Palladium *Franca Lumachi as Griselda *Unknown as Guardian Selkies *Gaia Bolognesi as Lemmy *Veronica Cannizzaro as Desiryee *Francesca Rinaldi as Illiris Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna & Lemmy *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Ariana Grande as Diaspro *Matt Shively as Sky *Larisa Oleynik as Icy & Faragonda *Stoney Emshwiller as Erendor *Candi Milo as Samara *Josh Keaton as Oritel *Grey DeLisle as Marion *Obba Babatundé as Teredor *Laura Bailey as Tressa & Serena *Will Friedle as Nereus *Dee Bradley Baker as Wizgiz *Mitchell Whitfield as Palladium *Susanne Blakeslee as Griselda *Unknown as Guardian Selkies *Hope Levy as Sonna *Amber Hood as Desiryee *Natalie Lander as Lithia *Lauren Weisman as Illiris *Unknown as Guardian Selkies Video Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Rai Dub